Peace Of Mind
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With how things are, they just wanted some time to unwind... but things never go to plan. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. Don't Ever Steal From Team KO

_**Monday Night Raw, 9/7/15, Finn Balor vs Kevin Owens…**_

" _And we are back on Raw, joined by Bryan Sang as well as Seth Rollins. Now with everything that's happened, why exactly do you feel the need to continuously poke_ _the_ _bear, Seth?" Michael Cole_ _responded._

" _Poke the bear how so, by trying to get everything back to how it was before Balor showed up?" Seth replied._

" _I have a question Seth, do you like your hair to remain to your scalp or do you want to keep running your mouth and someone rip that hair out?" Bryan asked._

 _Amanda couldn't help but snicker after hearing that… but she was stood up on the ring apron_ _as scripted to and got knocked off by Kevin, which sent her crashing onto_ _Finn and both falling._

 _His_ _hands braced themselves on her hips as Amanda rested her right hand on Finn's torso, both of their faces a light red… and Bryan laughing._

" _Ooohhh, love is in the air_." _Bryan said before making kissing noises._

" _You okay, Finn?!" Amanda whispered as she climbed off and helped him up, the two hugging before he got back in the ring._

 _The match continued_ _with Finn winning it… in the backstage area, Bryan approached Amanda and Finn as Roman accosted Seth and dragged him away._

" _So, would you guys like me to sing_ _a love song?" Bryan asked._

" _Bryan, it was unscripted! And it almost got us thrown off the air!" Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her back, before Bryan_ _yelped in pain as Dakota slapped him across the back of his head._

" _Is this, pest, annoying you two?" Dakota asked._

" _We're okay, I'm just trying to keep her calm. Mandy, one incident is not gonna get us thrown off the air. We'll be okay." Finn responded_ , _the last part to Amanda as he tucked some of Amanda's chestnut brown hair behind_ _her right ear._

" _Yeah you will be fine Amanda no need to worry." Dakota said._

 _Amanda nodded as they hugged before she and Bryan hugged, Dakota and Bryan heading down the hallway._

" _I'm sure the real reason she's freaking out is because of Seth's reaction, I nearly had_ _to tie him to the chair!" Bryan replied._

" _I would have smashed his ass to the ground, but that's just me." Dakota said._

" _Why is he so damn possessive of her though, were_ _they together at one_ _point?" Bryan asked._

" _No… but he is possessive and it ain't healthy." Dakota replied._

 _At the same time, Amanda grabbed her phone and took a selfie with Finn after Finn pulled her close to him, arm wrapped around her back before uploading the picture on Twitter with #Are We Or Aren't We? as the caption…_

 **Present time…**

It was another normal day at the Performance Centre with the fans and WWE superstars. Dakota and Sami were talking together, Luke was on his phone to his mom while Bryan was leaning against one of the post his phone on his left side, while talking to Enzo.

As everyone kept doing their thing, as fan in a black hoodie walked past Bryan and Enzo. The two were completely unaware that the fan took the phone from Bryan's side.

After talking for a few more minutes, Enzo walked away and Bryan went to grab his phone, his eyes widen a little when he couldn't find it.

"Oh fuck." Bryan growled before walking over to Dakota and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey Bryan, is something wrong?" Dakota asked.

"Can I grab you for a moment. I don't want to intrude on you two but it's important." Bryan answered, Dakota looking at Sami.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dakota said, Sami nodding before Dakota and Bryan walked over to Luke, who was finishing the call. "Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"My phone's gone." Bryan whispered before Luke walked over to the ring, interrupting Finn and Amanda.

"Hey, Luke, what's going on?" Amanda asked, catching her breath.

"Did ya take Bryan's phone like last time?" Luke asked, knowing that Finn and Amanda had taken it and took a selfie on it, in front of Bryan.

"No, why? His phone's gone?" Amanda asked.

"Someone swiped it." Luke answered as Finn helped Amanda up onto the turnbuckle so she could look for the cameras from _Swerved_.

"Any luck, Darlin'?" Finn asked before helping Amanda climb down.

"No… I think you might want to alert Matt and the others, tell them this isn't us being pranked." Amanda explained.

"And that person is gonna be dead once Bryan is done with them. He ain't gonna care if the fans see it." Luke said.

Luke went to go alert Matt Bloom, formerly known as Albert, A-Train, Lord Tensai and then Tensai, Matt getting everyone to stand in one room.

"Alright… someone doesn't fess up, I will let Luke, Bryan and Kota search your things and pockets!" Matt explained.

"Start with the Demon King and Demon Mistress, they probably took another selfie with it!" Alexa spoke up.

"Who do you think we went to first? Plus they would have done it in front of Bryan, not hide the phone." Luke responded.

"Look I ain't asking for much, all I want is my phone back. It's my way to stay in contact with my wife and right now, she's pregnant with my second child." Bryan said.

Amanda typed Bryan's number into the tracking app on her phone, looking back up at Bryan.

"I think either it's off or the person crushed it." Amanda responded.

"Fucking hell!" Bryan yelled, before seeing the fan from before, trying to sneak away. "Hey you! Get over here now!"

The fan took off and Bryan, Luke and Dakota chased after him.

"Team K.O is on the warpath." A fan said.

The chase ended with Dakota crash tackling the hooded person and hold him down, while Bryan and Luke searched him… and finding Bryan's phone was turned off.

"Why did you take it huh?!" Bryan demanded.

"Some guy was gonna pay me to steal it." The man pleaded.

"Who?!" Luke yelled.

"He said his name was Clyde." The man said.

"Go to him, say you couldn't find it." Luke responded after calming down, pulling the fan up and the fan running. "Clyde needs to be thrown in a damn fire." He muttered as they headed back.

"Wonder where his twin was in the whole mix." Bryan said before turning his phone back on.

"The drug addict is probably dead in a ditch somewhere." Dakota said.

"I hope that is true, one less cousin to deal with." Luke said.

Dakota knew that something felt off though.


	2. More Than Breaking In

_**8/24/15…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

 _"All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

 _"Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

 _"You got it." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

 _"What did you see?" Finn asked._

 _"Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

 _"They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's shoulder length disheveled chestnut hair._

 _"That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

 _"I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

 _"Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

 _"She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

 _"He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

 _"No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

 _"We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

 _"Been there… I was just 16 at the time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

 _"Rough time?" Dakota asked._

 _"I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like, Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

 _"At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

 _"We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

 _"I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet." Dakota said._

 _'I didn't think I had either.' Amanda thought before both left, Dakota going to meet up with Bryan and Amanda going to find Finn…_

 **Present time…**

The Altima stopped in the driveway and Finn and Amanda got out, the Demon King and Demon Mistress heading into the apartment… and finding it trashed, Finn handing a baseball bat to Amanda before heading upstairs.

He returned without any injury and Amanda looked at him after they hugged for a few seconds.

"Long gone by now, I take it? Whoever it was out of the two?" Amanda asked, both suspicious that it was one of Dakota's brothers.

"Yeah obviously since they can't get to the Sang kids, they're targeting other people now." Finn responded.

"I'd like to see them target us when we're actually here instead of acting like cowards." Amanda muttered as Finn helped her sit down, having felt her shaking slightly and knew it was an energy crash because Amanda hadn't eaten much today.

"You can't neglect your health… I'm gonna see what I can find for lunch." Finn said before heading into the kitchen.

"I'd say that I'm alright but you wouldn't believe that." Amanda replied before her phone chimed, her seeing a text message from Dakota.

 _'Just giving you guys a heads up, Bryan has now decided to fly back home tomorrow and start his leave a month early.'_

 _'Okay and hoping to see pics of his and Lara's little one when she's born.'_ Amanda responded as she heard the chimes of the kitchen phone buttons and knew that Finn decided to order some food instead.

 _'You and Finn okay?'_ Dakota replied.

 _'Yeah… gotta clean up a bit, place got trashed. And my energy crashed out again, Finn won't let me out of his sight until I've eaten again.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'Trashed? What do you mean trashed?'_ Dakota texted.

Amanda took photos of the living room and sent them to Dakota, who saw that the carpet had been ripped up and photo frames had been pulled off the walls.

 _'Don't touch any of it and call the police.'_ Dakota texted.

 _'Keep an eye out and keep yourself armed, Kota.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'I plan to and Bryan just said he'd send everyone a vid tomorrow letting them know he got home safe.'_ Dakota texted.

 _'Alrighty.'_ Amanda replied before Finn sat down next to her and pulled a blanket over her legs.

"What's happening?" Finn asked.

"Bryan's headed home early and…" Amanda answered before both heard sirens and saw blue and red lights before Finn headed to the door and opened it.

"One of your neighbors called, said he heard a bunch of noises earlier." The cop, a woman in her mid 20s, explained before walking in. After the place had been examined and crime scene photos were taken, she had taken their statements before Amanda wrote down the names of Dakota's brothers.

"One of them paid someone to take his cousin's phone, not sure where the other one is." Amanda explained.

When everything was sorted out and cleaned up, the police had left… Finn saw Amanda scrolling through her phone for a security system while eating pizza and sat down again, resting his right hand on her back.

"You don't think… it was Seth, do you? Instead of Dakota's brothers?" Amanda asked.

"No way... he wouldn't go this far." Finn responded.

"Yeah… don't know what I'm thinking. He can get crazy but to break into someone's house and trash it, that's not how crazy he gets." Amanda replied… and she hadn't noticed that Finn saw the bruises on her upper back and right shoulder.

"Instead, he resorts to hitting you…" Finn responded, Amanda turning to him.

"I don't think he even remembers… he was drunk." Amanda replied quietly as Finn reached over and brushed her tears away.

At the hotel, Dakota had left to go and do her daily workout, Clyde heading down to her room and breaking.

"Oh man I can't wait until I see your face when you get fired." Clyde said, pulling out a bag of crushed up HGH tablets and putting them into Dakota's protein powder and shaking the jar.

Clyde smirked to himself before he left again.

When Kevin reached the room, he saw the protein powder.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Kevin responded before he took the jar and left.


	3. Plan Gone Awry

_**8/7/15, WWE Performance Centre…**_

 _A View To A Kill by Duran Duran played in the background as Amanda and Finn continued with their workout… it was supposed to be a group workout but Bayley hadn't shown up yet and they had no idea where Sami was._

" _Huh… where the hell are those two?" Amanda muttered._

" _They'll show up soon. Start climbing, Babes." Finn responded, lightly swatting Amanda on her ass. She let out a slight squeak and blushed but climbed the rope._

 _She knew the nickname was a result of a concussion he suffered weeks ago and didn't mind it… but he rarely swatted her._

 _The brunette swung back and forth for a few seconds before she climbed down, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two hugging each other._

" _You know, I'm starting to think Sami and Bayley ditched us. They would've called if something happened." Amanda replied as they sat down on the bench… and her rubbing her knee and leg when it flared up in pain, Finn lightly massaging the injured limb._

" _They would've… and I think we should head on home." Finn responded before they left._

 _After they were cleaned off and in clean clothes, the two relaxed on the couch and watched Stitch: The Movie… Amanda attempted to stand up after hearing someone outside,Finn wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling her into his lap._

" _Hey, there's someone wandering around outside." Amanda replied._

" _Go jump in the lake!"_

" _Well same to you, fella!"_

" _The point of downtime is to relax, Darlin'." Finn responded._

" _You're right." Amanda replied, the two getting comfortable again._

 _The person narrowed their eyes and left before texting to Clyde._

' _One is small, shoulder length dark hair, dark eyes… the other is taller, short dark hair, blue eyes. They gonna be a problem for you?'_

' _Nope. Not one bit.' Clyde responded before the mystery person left…_

 **Present time…**

At the next event after getting her hair curled, Amanda had walked down the hall before having to jump back as the door to the trainer's room slammed open and a pissed off Kevin stormed out.

"Damn near gave me a heart attack!" Amanda muttered, Kevin slapping the brunette across the face. "Ow! What was that for?!" She yelled, her left hand on her now bleeding lower lip.

"You know what you did!" Kevin yelled.

"They suspended you?! For what?!" Amanda responded.

"I had some blood work done, apparently I take HGH, according to them." Kevin said.

"I didn't spike you! I don't even do drugs, I never have!" Amanda replied, Kevin grabbing her by her Balor Club hoodie in a threatening manner.

"I know you did, I just need the proof!" Kevin growled before letting her go and storming off.

Amanda growled under her breath before she headed back to the locker room and walked in, hoping to walk past Finn without him noticing… but he saw her and stopped her, turning her to him before pressing a napkin to her mouth.

"Kevin got suspended… and decided that I'd be a punching bag." Amanda explained.

"What did he get suspended for?" Finn asked.

"HGH use… someone's on a crazy rampage." Amanda responded as Finn grabbed some ice, putting it in a Ziploc bag and putting it on her mouth.

At the same time, Sami heard Kevin in another locker room and walked in.

"What now, gonna yell at me for hitting that bitch?!" Kevin snapped, startling Sami.

"Whoa! What the hell happened?" Sami asked.

"Mandy fucking drugged me and I got suspended!" Kevin explained.

"Hey, Mandy doesn't go doing that, she doesn't even touch drugs!" Sami responded, Kevin turning to him.

"It has to be her, I know it's her." Kevin said before picking up Dakota's protein powder. "I better give this back to Kota, wouldn't be needing it anymore."

When he returned it, he said "Have it tested or throw it out, it's gone bad." before he left, Dakota turning confused.

Dakota headed to Hunter's office, Hunter looking up.

"I think someone spiked this, hoping that I'd get fired." Dakota explained, Hunter turning startled.

"Did you use any of it?" Hunter asked.

"No… but Kevin did. Hunter, I don't use drugs, it's not who I am." Dakota responded.

"I know it's not, kid… look, I think you should take out a restraining order against your brothers." Hunter replied.

"I really have no choice." Dakota responded before they hugged and she left.

She also had a feeling that Kevin owed someone an apology… and knew who that someone was. Dakota dialed Kevin's number, getting his voicemail.

" _Hey, it's me, leave a message."_

"If I find Mandy with blood or bruises, consider running for your life!" Dakota responded before she hung up.

Amanda was waiting when a blanket was thrown onto her and she was grabbed and fought back… but she was chloroformed and lost consciousness before she was dragged away.

After not seeing Amanda, Finn got worried and went looking for her before he saw a raven haired woman with red highlights in her hair and walked over.

"Ashley, right?" Finn asked.

"That's me and you must be Finn… and Mandy wasn't kidding when she said that you're cute. But where is-" Ashley replied before the monitor flickered on and they saw Jeff and Matt in the ring and their eyes widened as the fans cheered.

"We'd like to call out Phoenix, we owe you an apology for what we did." Jeff Hardy said as he and his brother Matt stood in the ring waiting for a response.

"Sons of bitches!" Ashley hissed before she turned to Finn and they headed to the curtain.

"Hm… okay. Do you all want to see what's under the black blanket?" Matt questioned before he removed it to reveal a tied up and gagged Amanda. "Demon Mistress! Anything to say to me and Brother Nero?!"

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" Amanda responded, clearly having not agreed to this.

"Come on Phoenix, we know you are out there somewhere!" Jeff yelled.

"You're not gonna get Phoenix!" Amanda shouted, Matt untying the gag.

"This is the closest to God you will get." Was heard before Jeff's song, _Spawn of Me_ , started to play and Ashley and Finn were stood at the end of the ramp, Ashley in a completely different character form.

"What is this?" Matt asked, after Ashley and Finn reached the ring.

"Phoenix isn't available, she sent us. instead." Ashley said in a hissing like tone.

Amanda managed to get her right foot free but Jeff turned back and slapped her as scripted to.

The lights flickered black and red before going out… Jeff was tackled during the blackout and when the lights returned, Amanda hit Matt with the Demon's Destruction before Finn and Ashley helped the 25 year old to her feet… and noticed although she was in a highly charged state, something wasn't right.

"Chloroform… get her out of here." Ashley whispered, Finn doing so and him and Amanda reaching the backstage area.

Amanda threw up in a trashcan as Finn held her hair back and lightly rubbed her back even after she stopped, Finn lightly running his fingers through her hair as he held her close to him and guided her to the trainer's room.

It was clear that neither were happy with Jeff and Matt.


End file.
